Muggle relatives
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Dudley askes Harry for a favor does he accepts and how does their first meeting in twelve years. This one-shot is from the same universe as my story Time travel adventure but can be a stand-alone story


I don't own Harry Potter.

English is not my first language.

Muggle relatives

An owl entered into the Potter household carrying a message for the oldest Potter from people he hasn't seen or heard from in almost twelve years, not since he was seventeen and left their, house forever. He was surprised to get a message from his muggle relatives because all his, life where they pretended that he didn't exist and now he liked to pretend that they didn't exist to the Wizarding world he only has one uncle one of his father's friends Remus Lupin werewolf and to his children, they have two great uncles from his side, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom never were the names Vernon and Petunia or anything related to them said in his house (until now) and he never wanted for them to know them. Only his godson Teddy eleven and his oldest son James five know of, them, and that is because of the fact that they are really mature for their age, sometimes they remind him too much of their namesakes.

He was shocked for a few minutes when he opened the letter it was written with his cousin's terrible handwriting but too polite to be from him, he had to actually cast some charms on the letter to see if it was the real deal it was. The letter was short and said

 _Harry_

 _I know that you hate us and possibly never want to hear from us ever again I understand and I don't blame you. But I need to ask you for an extremely big favor I'm getting married and my future wife's family refuses to set the date unless they meet you, I know it a lot to ask but I really need your help._

 _Please_

 _Dudley_

Harry decided his answer by sending his cousin an owl he just hoped he didn't regret his decision.

While Harry was thinking of what to answer the person that had sent him the letter Dudley Dursley was pacing in the living room of his parents' house, he had left this house as soon as he graduated it from college. Today he was here because he had sent his cousin a letter and if he decided to come, he would come here.

His parents were there too they didn't want to ask Harry's help but if they wanted the wedding to proceed they had no choice and they accepted that they needed him his fiancé's family more like her father was all about family and when they heard that he had an estranged cousin they wanted to meet him or they(he) wouldn't approve of the marriage so his parent swallowed their pride and allowed him to call Harry he had actually wanted to call him earlier to learn how he was doing. Dudley was really curious about his cousin's life but his parents had forbidden him from contacting him and now he had an excuse. The letter was short and he had tried to be polite he hoped his cousin answered even if only to learn that he was Ok. Suddenly an owl entered the house his parents screamed when they saw him the owl was as black as night with white eyes, he had a letter which Dudley took. The letter, like his own, was short and to the point but the piece of paper looked more formal it had a crest on top the crest showed a shield with greyhounds rampant charged with a chevron, 2 five-pointed stars and a short sword (the black family crest) and the writing was more regal looking and neater than the writing he remembered his cousin had but he could see it was him.

 _Dudley_

 _I will be there in five minutes_

 _Harry_

"What does it say?" he could tell his mother was anxious to hear his answer

"Let I say it that ungrateful boy, said No," said Vernon Dursley

Dudley shook his head" No he said he would be here in five minutes." and as soon as these words left his mouth a loud crack sounding very much like a gunshot echoed in the halls of the old house.

A man appeared from the thin air a man who looked almost nothing like the boy that used to live here. He still had the same green eyes but the brightness they had when he was a child was long gone from those eyes Dudley had seen it disappear when his cousin was just fifteen years old. _' Well at the very least they aren't as dead as they used to be'_ Dudley thought, his hair still seemed untamable and just as black as they used to be while he still seemed to need glasses the ones he had now were the same shape but they were decorated with silver, not like anything he had seen this silver seemed a combination of blue, green and silver it was a really beautiful color Dudley wondered where his cousin had found the inspiration for it, the color also made his eyes pop. What had his mother gasp was actually what he was wearing a scarlet-colored cloak that went to his ankles with gold decorations the clock also had a clip made of gold in the shape of a lion head.

" Procyon (comes from the Ancient Greek (Procyon), meaning "before the dog", since it precedes the "Dog Star" Sirius) you can go," he said to the owl who disappeared into the air the moment this master gave him permission

"Remove that thing, "Aunt Petunia said to her nephew

He removed the cloak but the clothes he wore underneath wasn't any better they were high quality and very expensive they could tell but Harry had taken his godfather's taste in clothes so his muggle clothes included a shirt with a leather jacket over it and ripped jeans with leather boots he suppressed a smirk when he saw the way his aunt was looking at his clothes.

So, he turned to his cousin and said" I got your letter Dudley but before I decide if I accept or not, I have a few questions to ask you what have you told them about me."

"Nothing only that you are estranged" Harry nodded and asked the other question in his mind" And will there be anyone who knew me before there?"

"No, I cut ties with them a long time ago most of them are in jail anyway." Harry nodded again

"All right I will help considering that you haven't told them anything about me it would be easy to fabricate my story."

"Boy, you want to lie to our in-laws what figure would we make."

Now Harry didn't even notice the name-calling he had had too many names during his life most of which he didn't like to come to think of it he only likes the names, Sirius and Remus gave him so he just shot back," You didn't mind lying to me for eleven years "ignoring the glare from them he continued" And not lie just change the facts a little."

"Fine" they agreed not having a choice" How do we do that?"

"Well we can say I'm an orphan but instead of saying that my parents were killed by a bomb and instead of a Dark wizard which is the truth and instead ..." he trailed off to see if they cut on to his surprise Dudley did

"And Instead of saying that you went to a magic school we say you went to a private school in Scotland" He turned to his parents and said" This could really work"

When he arrived home and told his family that they would have dinner with their muggle relatives only Al and Lily were happy his wife who knew the truth was not happy his godson and oldest son who also knew the truth both of them were not happy other but they accepted going to please him.

The days passed rather calmly accept the fact that his youngest children were bouncing around excited to meet muggles they had been informed much time to not say anything about magic and because of the fact, magical children developed earlier than muggle children even at the age of one, his daughter Lily was just as smart as one five years old muggle Child so they understood the importance of keeping it a secret.

As the day of the meeting came no one was more stressed than Aster Dudley's fiancé she loved her future husband very much and was a little bit hurt that he hadn't mentioned having a cousin she knew that he had an aunt who was killed when he was about one but he hadn't mentioned the fact that she had a son who had lived with them for eleven years which was suspicious when they asked Dudley, he said that his cousin had left the moment he turned seventeen and he hadn't seen him since. Her father Maximilian Smith who worked as a social worker had a few theories which he hadn't shared with her but he said that if some of them were true the engagement would be called off, she hoped it didn't happen. She never admitted this to anyone but she was curious about her fiancé's mysterious cousin.

Despite the fact that the occasion wasn't really important they had reserved a table at the most expensive restaurant there was not that her family wanted to brag about the money they had they just wanted to make a good impression and have Harry's family like them. People who were part of this dinner were the Dursleys, her, her father the only parent she had alive, her older sister Vivian with her husband Derek who was Dudley's friend they met in university and their children, Monica, and Alexander, also her older old brother Joey. While they were discussing out loud (fighting)about the wedding the family that they were waiting entered the restaurant there were six of them.

The first one was a boy who stood out the most when you saw them with the other. The other members of the family looked a lot like each other, he, on the other hand, didn't so he was other a child out of wedlock or adopted she was hoping for the second one. He looked about ten or eleven with thick light brown hair, intelligent green eyes, and a heart-shaped face he would be quite handsome when he grew up Aster could tell. He was also quite tall for someone his age, he also wasn't quite filled when it came to his weight but you could tell it was more in his genes than the facts that he wasn't fed because from the moment you looked at them you saw that he was well-loved which added to her thought of him being adopted.

The other two boys with them could have been twins if it wasn't for the fact that one of them was older and a few key differences that, weren't, in their looks but behavior. They had the same features from their Jet-black hair to their face to their body type the only difference there was their eye color the older one she assumed was the older one because he was taller, had hazel eyes while the younger one had bottle-green eyes.

The older of the two had an air of "casual elegance and confidence" and a mischievous glim in his eyes, he loped with an easy grace (something people need years to learn), his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face that boy was trouble or would be in the future, not the one that puts you in jail but the one that would break the heart of many that were easy to see even when he couldn't be more than five or six years old.

The younger one looked shyer and more withdrawn than his brother but he was only three or four so that was expected the mischievous glim that his brother had was absent on him and was replaced with curiosity it was certain that the boy would be an easy child while his brother would be the rebel.

The little girl with them had light brown eyes and bright red hair she was petite and would be shorter than her brothers but even at the young age that she was you could predict that she would be beautiful.

When you looked at the father of the family you would need to do a double-take and seriously start considering cloning as possible because both his sons were identical to him well the older one had a different eye color and acted a bit different but that's about it. The same could be said about the mother and daughter duo which made the first boy stick out even more.

"Hi we're sorry we are late but it was hard to find the place," said Harry

"It's Ok. Now let me interduce to the others" Dudley stated" This is my fiancé Aster Smith and her father Maximilian. This is her older brother Joey and her older sister Vivian, Derek over there is my friend but also Vivian's husband, Monica, and Aleksander, are their kids."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry James Potter Dudley's cousin." he shook the hands of the guys there while waving to the women there

"This is my wife Ginevra Molly Potter and our daughter Lily Luna Potter." at the girl's name Petunia gasped and everyone turned to her

"Petunia what's wrong," asked Aster worried about her future mother-in-law but it was Harry who answered her" Lily was my mother names."

"This is my second oldest child Albus Severus Potter but he likes being called Al," He continued introducing the green-eyed boy" And my oldest son James _Sirius_ Potter." his voice cracked a little when he said his son's middle name and they didn't ask for the reason

"This is my godson." pointing to the boy that looked nothing like him or his wife

 _'Godson that_ _explains why he looks nothing like them'_ was what everyone was thinking

The boy took it upon himself to introduce himself" My name is Edward Remus Lupin nice to meet you."

After that, they sat down but no one was speaking. So, her brother started a conversation" So James, you have a very interesting name do you know that?"

"James is a very common name there is nothing special about it. My Dudley will name his son the most special name ever," said Vernon

James glared at him and said in a voice no five years old should have" It's James **Sirius,** the only one person is allowed to call me James that is my dad and I know the meaning of my name." he emphasized his middle name

"Yes, the name Sirius is very unique I've never heard before," said Maximilian Smith

"How do you know the meaning Joey?" Aster asked her brother

"It's a name from my field of study. I study Astronomy," he said

"How can a child's name comes from Astronomy?" asked Monica she was extremely curious about that

"It can be for example his name is the brightest star."

"His name means the brightest star?" Monica asked again

"No, no, the star Sirius is the brightest star in the sky. The star Sirius is known as the Dog Star and is the brightest star in Canis Major, the Great Dog constellation. Sirius is derived from the Ancient Greek Seirios, meaning "glowing" or "scorcher." In Greek mythology, it is Orion's dog. In Arabic, the star is known as al-shira, "the leader," and in Scandinavia, it has been referred to as Lokabrenna, meaning "Loki's torch. If I had to choose from the stars, I would say that that is one of the best names to use very good meanings. Do you like Astronomy?"

Dudley shook his head and smiled" Only you would name your son after a star."

"I like stargazing but I didn't name my son after a star that's just a coincidence," said Harry" I named him after my godfather."

"Ah."

"So, what do you do Harry?" asked Maximilian he would ask about this godfather later

"I'm a police officer Mr. Smith." was the answer to his question

"That's a very admirable profession and call me Max."

"What about you Ginny do you work. Your husband allows you to work right because I've had many friends that are not allowed to work by their husbands." Monica said she was a big supporter of women's rights

Vernon snorted and said, "A wife's place is in the kitchen nowhere else."

Ginny glared at the man and said:" Yes I work. Before James was born, I played for a team, now I write about the sports section of the newspaper."

"That's amazing good for you. Oh, Harry, I'm sorry if it's insensitive but do you have any family besides the Dursleys?" looking at his sad face, she was about to apologize when he spoke

"I used to have actually, my father was an only child and my grandparent died a year before I was born but my father had three best friends at school they were as close as brothers to him they were my family."

"What happened to them?" asked Derek having a feeling it was not a happy story

"Two of them died while the other is admitted at a hospital. My godfather whom James is named after was kind of rich." when Ginny snorted he changed the last part" Ok, ok really, really rich because he was the Patriarch of the family and the last male so his oldest cousin killed him to take the money when I was fifteen." well it was not entirely the truth but it was close enough with only the reason of the murderer being changed

"That's terrible were have families have gone to," said Maximilian to him the family was the most important thing" I hope she didn't get the money."

"No, he didn't Sirius my godfather that is left everything to me in his will."

"If you had a rich godfather why were we stuck with you?" demanded ah sorry asked Vernon seemed to have forgotten that Harry told him that his godfather was in prison until Harry was thirteen or he had just chosen to ignore it Harry couldn't tell

"Because of my uncle" when everyone turned to Vernon, he continued" Not him my uncle Remus Teddy's father actually he was my father's other best friends and was really sick and my godfather couldn't take care of both of us so he thought it would be better for me to stay with my mother's sister." well most of that was a lie and he would even give his favorite uncle (not that he had any competition anyhow) a fake death to complete the story" It was the same disease that killed him when I was seventeen. "

"My father's last friend was also a police officer he was working on a high profile case and the bad guys wanted information from him so they tortured him and his wife to insanity." he had only learned after the war that Frank Longbottom and his father were friends but he knew that if they weren't tortured they would have taken him in(something Remus couldn't do as a werewolf) and treated better than his own blood relatives.

"Now Ginny's family is my family."

"How did the two of you meet?" Ginny asked Aster trying to change the subject from the sad topic

"Derek is Dudley's friends he introduced us and we just clicked. What about you two?"

"We went to the same school but I was a year younger than Harry and he was my older brother's best friend so we didn't just click like you started dating when he was sixteen and I was fifteen."

"What was the school you went to because I know that Dudley went to Smeltings Academy but he didn't mention you going there and Smeltings Academy is a boys-only school?" Aster was really curious about him and she wanted to ask as many questions as possible she had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time

Vernon snorted" As if he would be allowed there Smeltings Academy is too good of a school for him to go there."

Harry just ignored him to answer his future cousin-in-law question" I went to a private boarding school the same school both my parents went to actually the school was in Scotland and that school was co-ed."

"Why didn't you go there, Dudley?" Aster asked her fiancé she meant well but she had put him on a bad position so Harry decided to save him

" To go there you have to others have a parent who went there or is one of the lucky few to win a change of studying there and the places are really limited actually, in my year they were like twenty people there."

"So, you were in the first group?" asked Derek

"Yes, my father's family have been going there since the very beginnings of the family so have Ginny's family for that matter. My mother, on the other hand, was in the second one."

"So, you have an older brother?" Aster's father asked to get rid of the awkward silence but he was also curious

"I used to have six older brothers." seeing, the questioning look on their faces she answered their, unasked question" My fourth oldest brother died when I was sixteen on an explosion."

"Ah, big deal your parents had more than enough children losing one is not the end of the world. Now I that have only one son that would have been a big deal" Everyone even his own son glared at him

"I'm really sorry about my father Ginny, he gets insensitive when he drinks too much." Dudley tried to apologize for his father

"He isn't insensitive only when he is drunk. "Harry murmured under his breath and no one heard him having a werewolf for an uncle had his advantages

Joey trying to change the subject asked another question" So you have five older brothers how did they allow their younger sister to date."

"I'm repeating the same words they told me when we made our relationship public _' Better you than anyone else. But if you hurt our sister, we will kill you.'_ "everyone laughed

"What do your parents do for a living Ginny?" Maximilian asked again

"Well my mother is a housewife because she wanted to not because my father forced her to." she finished seeing the look on Monica's face" and my father works for the government on foreign affairs" that wasn't a total lie her father worked with muggles

"And your brothers? Because I've seen too many young men complaint to not have a chance to work but they just sit on their asses every day without looking for a job."

Ginny giggled again and said, "No, no all of my brothers work and almost all of they are married."

"My oldest brother William or Bill, as we call him, is married to a French girl and was an archaeologist working on the field in Egypt now he doesn't work much on the field but he likes his job. They have three children two girls and a boy the boy is the same age as James while his wife works on a bank." they had decided to not change their professions much just turn them on some that were more muggle-like

"My second oldest brother is the only one not married he works with wild animals. He used to work on Romania but transferred after my brother's death to be closer to the family. My third older brother works for the government too, he and his wife have two daughters."

"What does his wife do?" again it was Monica who asked for her women rights were really important

"She is a housewife but like my mother, because she wants to, she is not forced. My fourth brother Fred died on an explosion when he was twenty as I said but before he died him and his twin George opened a joke shop which now George and his wife run the shop together, they have two children a boy who is the same age as James and a Girl. My last brother also has two children a boy who is Lily's age and a girl who is Al's age. He used to work with Harry but later started helping my brother George with the shop, his wife works for the government too."

"It's so good to have a big family, I always wanted one," said Aster

"Maybe you will have one day."

The conversation turned lighter after that and they learned many things about Harry and his family like the fact that he owned a motorbike which Derek found it fascinating and asked a lot of questions, that their pet was an owl named Procyon and Joey made a commented of the fact that that was a star name too and that James Sirius was a born troublemaker being named after two of them. They also discovered that Harry owned a house since he was fifteen but he didn't use it because of the fact his godfather whose house belonged to before he hated the place but he used his motorbike which it also had belonged to his godfather too once upon a time because he loved it. He shared Teddy guardianship with his maternal grandmother Teddy's only living relative and Ginny was not actually Teddy's godmother and had no legal right to him.

One of the most shocking facts, they learned was that all four children were named after dead people, Teddy was named after his maternal grandfather and father, James Sirius being maned after his parental grandfather and his father's godfather (The way Harry spoke of him made him look more like a father than anything else), Albus was also named after dead people just not after family members while Lily Luna was named after her parental grandmother and her father's uncle.

Maximilian Smith had the suspicion that one of his theories that Harry disliked his aunt and uncle were true because not once did he referred to them that way and every the time he talked or was asked about his uncle he always mentioned his father's friend, not the person in front of him but all in all he liked them and decided to set a date for the wedding in a year time. When asked Harry said they couldn't come because of the fact that Ginny's sister in law was getting married in France during the same time that forced his idea that Harry didn't like his relatives when asked away from everyone he told Maximilian the truth something Maximilian didn't like but promised to never mention again.

But when Ginny heard it, she said they would come because of the fact that Harry's answer upset Aster.

All in all, the dinner was nice enough and they all learned a lot of things about Harry and his family especially Dudley.

"Thank you for doing this favor Harry," said Dudley to his cousin

"Not a problem but I may not answer if you ask again, I've cut ties with this family long ago my children didn't even know any of you existed before that day and I was quite happy with them thinking only Sirius, Frank, and Remus as their great-uncles. They are even really close to Franks son and call him uncle."

"So, we will never see each other again?" Dudley asked kind of sad

"Maybe when you have children of your own then we will see all right?" Dudley nodded seeing his cousin walk away


End file.
